Being Happy
by simplygeeky
Summary: How deep can feelings be burried and can they stay that way forever? Start of season 11. McAbby and Tiva later on. (Yes, I changed the summary).
1. Learn to Be Happy

**So, I couldn't help myself. I promised I wouldn't write a new story until my others were finished but then I saw the picture of McGeexDelilahxAbby in that cafe and this story just kind of popped out. I'm writing it as everyone is back to NCIS and Ziva hasn't made her choice to leave yet. This story switches from McGee and Abby points. It is starting out with Abby.**

* * *

Abby had watched it happen all summer. Watched her best friend fall for this insanely smart and beautiful women. After a few times of merely seeing the two of them together she caught herself not really smiling but faking it then she noticed this large knot that would form in her stomach and wouldn't go away for hours. The first time she noticed these signs though, she wasn't even with them. She had called her dear friend after working a particular rough case and was going to ask if he could meet up with her for a drink. Things seemed to be going fine until she heard his girlfriend in the background calling him, telling him to come to bed. She brushed it off like it was nothing and told him they could get drinks another night. After that phone call though she noticed this ache in her chest and knew it could only be one thing.

She had to admit she had been avoiding her best friend, she wouldn't admit it out loud but just the idea of seeing the two of them together started to make the knot come back. She was going to have to get over that soon though, this was going to be the first time all summer that Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee would all be back working cases at NCIS. Abby was going to have to face the music and just be there for McGee. Be happy for him. She blew her chance long ago and many more times since then. Delilah was perfect for McGee and Abby had to learn to understand that.

Things went okay for the first few weeks. It was mostly Gibbs or Tony who brought down information to her and the only time she really needed to talk with McGee was when they needed to work on something techy together. She would keep the conversations short and on the track of work, that seemed to be the best plan for her.

* * *

He didn't realize anything was different about his best friend. He didn't get to see her as much as he used to but now he was in a relationship, a serious one, he didn't really go out and see people like he did before. Occasionally, Tony would have him over for a beer just so he could have some man-to-man time but that would really be it. Even that stopped because they were once again working together at NCIS; everything seemed to be back to normal. That was until the day Abby had run into him and his girlfriend at the cafe.

* * *

He didn't even see her come in, he must have been placing Delilah's and his orders at the time but when he sat back down there she was. She had _that_ look on her face. He learned nearly all of Abby's looks in the past ten years and this was the one she wore when she had something hard to say.

"I just want to say that I am really happy for the both of you. It is about time Timmy found himself a great girl and Delilah, I am really happy he found you. You guys are great together." Abby said all the while fiddling with the handle of her purse.

"Thank you, Abby. How nice of you!" Delilah beamed up at her.

"See you at work." Abby said and promptly walked out of the café.

McGee normally would have thought about it more, a lot more but then his order number was called and the topic was soon forgot.

* * *

Normally, doing something like that, Abby would have planned out to a tee in her head, even rehearsed it to Bert before saying it out loud to them. She turned around though and saw them, smiling, happy as they could be and knew she couldn't just walk by. He might have seen her and then later questioned why she didn't say hello. She wouldn't be able to tell him she regretted letting all the years pass them by, regretted not holding onto him in the first place. She couldn't say she had this hole in her chest that she guessed was about the size of a golf ball; it couldn't be filled by another person, or alcohol, the more she though about that hole it was more of a Timmy sized hole and it was clear only he could fill it. But, how on earth was she suppose to tell him all that? Forcing herself to just say she was happy seemed like the better plan.

* * *

**Like I said, just an idea rolling around in my head of what could happen since they are saying some "triangle" is going to be happening. I'd love to hear what you guys think! **


	2. What's Wrong?

**Part Two is here! I am thinking this might have another chapter or two and then it will be all wrapped up. **

* * *

She walked into NCIS and headed straight for her lab with out a second though. Both sets of doors swooshed open and then closed behind her so she could put her things away in her office and get her music going for the day. She knew she should go turn her equipment on but she felt like she couldn't move. Abby just told a lie, a huge lie and Abby hated lying but, she had been lying about McGee for years. She sat at her desk with her legs pressed up to her chest and head resting on the tops of her knees.

* * *

"Abby?" Tony asked walking into the lab and then saw her figure balled up at her desk.

"Abbs? What's wrong?" He asked her. Everyone at the office could see something was off about her; something was off about her for most of the summer in fact. He remembered talking to Ziva about it a few times when he'd walk her home from dinner or where ever they might have been at. They both had the same idea, that McGee's new girlfriend was getting to her like all the others had but this time things were different, she wasn't acting like she normally would. Abby would try and fight for something but now, she seemed to have just given up.

Abby stood up in a hurry, "Nothing, just didn't sleep well." Even that lie turned sour in her mouth, "Do you have things for me?" She asked offering out her hands.

"Not exactly, I more or less need your help." He confessed sitting on one of the stools.

"Sure, Tony, anything."

"Ziva was told she has to work late tonight to catch up on her paperwork, no way of getting out of it kind of thing. But, she had tickets to go see this play and I know how much she wanted to go. I know it wont be the same but I rented the film of the play and was going to project it up in the bullpen for her to watch while we work. I just need you to get her out of there for a few so I can have everything set up for when she gets back." Tony told her and started to blush.

"Who knew you could be such a romantic, Tony?" Abby smiled.

"I have my moments."

"What if you watch it in my lab? I don't think I will have too much work tonight and this way she wont start to suspect you are up to something." Abby suggested.

"Abby that would be great but we haven't exactly found out a way to tell Gibbs about what we have going on yet. At least if we do it where we normally work it just looks like I was trying to do a nice thing."

"What you have going on is a relationship, you might as well call it what it is. Just send Ziva my way and I will keep her down here as long as you need me to."

"Thank you." Tony kissed the top of her head, "You're sure you are okay, though? Just being honest, you haven't really been typical Abby for sometime now." He told her.

"What do you mean? Of coarse I am typical Abby!"

Tony stood up, "Alright, alright. But, if you do ever find yourself needing to talk to someone, you know I'm here for you."

She hugged him, "I know, Tony. Thank you."

He left her to her work knowing she was lying to him but Tony worked with Abby for quite some time now and he knew well enough that if Abby wasn't ready to talk about something that it shouldn't be pushed, she'd come around in time. And right now he had other things on his mind like, if Ziva would like pizza or Chinese food for dinner.

* * *

Abby spent the better part of her day keeping busy. She had some test to run but that didn't take too much effort on her part so she cleaned everything she could get her hands on. She got so into her cleaning that she lost track of time and didn't realize she had only minutes until the official workday would end and Tony would need his plan to be in place.

* * *

"Abby? What are you doing up there?" McGee was referring to his friend nearly lying on her belly on top of her refrigerator.

His voice caught her off guard and her head flew up and connect hard with the cupboard above her. She let out a moan of pain and he rushed to her to help her down, "You alright?" Tim asked after lifting her down and examining the large bump that had started forming.

"I'm fine, McGee, really. You can stop." She told him and he backed away, "Whatcha need?" She asked him.

"Nothing really. I was just on my way out and I wanted to say it was cool of you to do what you did. I mean, I know you've said something like it before so I shouldn't be shocked that you did but, just thanks." He told her.

"No problem, Timmy. Have a good night." She told him as he headed for her door.

She turned real quick before he saw her tear fall, "Night, Ziva." She heard him say just before another set of footsteps entered her lab.

* * *

"Abby! What is wrong?" She asked noticed her wet checks. Abby didn't want to break down, she had been doing so well. But some where between hitting her head and McGee saying what he did, she lost it. Didn't mean she wouldn't put up one last fighting chance though.

"Nothing. I hit my head on the cupboard. You can ask McGee." Tim heard his name in the hallway and paused for a second.

"Abby, I was trained to tell when people are lying. Please, you can talk to me." She coxed her.

"No, Ziva. Not about this." She felt herself getting choked up.

"This _is _about McGee, isn't it?" This was the second time he heard his name be spoken so he walked back over to Abby's door and was about to enter until he saw Abby with her head in her hands and Ziva rubbing her back talking ever so softly to her, so soft he could barely hear.

* * *

**I have what Abby and Ziva talk about already written but I was thinking about adding a DiNozzo/McGee moment in with it. Thoughts? **


	3. DiNozzo to the Rescue

**I'm having way too much fun with this one :)**

* * *

Tim knew he shouldn't be listening into the girls' conversation. It was clear Abby was upset and he should just leave but on the other hand, he was pretty sure it had something to do with him so, he felt he had some right to know.

* * *

"I blew it, Ziva. I blew it before you even came to NCIS. Do you know how long that's been? Like forever!" Abby was going on, "He is happy and I really want to be happy for him, I do! I just wish I could box up all these stupid feelings I am having and lock them away for good!"

"Abby, it's always been pretty obvious you and McGee have had something," Ziva searched for the correct word to use, "between you two. To be honest when I first came here I thought you guys were a thing and just no one would tell me. I bugged Tony about it for months!"

"We were a thing but only for a month or so 'cause I had to go and blow it with me stupid relationship commitment issues!"

Ziva was standing behind Abby and pulled out her cell phone to shoot a quick text to Tony, _'Abby is very upset in her lab. If you have not left yet, can you help me? –Z'_

* * *

Tony had just paid the deliveryman for the food when he got Ziva's message. He didn't text her back asking about what; he knew what was going on. Tony blew past the elevator and just ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He knew Ziva wasn't too good with the whole idea of comforting someone when they were upset and he also knew Abby needed to be handled in a very careful way when she was upset. All those thoughts left his mind though when his eyes fell on a snooping McGee, lingering just outside the lab door.

* * *

McGee didn't suspect a thing; he was far to engross in trying to hear everything the girls where talking about to notice Tony until he was being yanked backwards by the collar of his jacket, "What the hell are you doing here, Probie?" Tony asked all joking aside.

"I-I was going to go talk to Abby before I left." He lied.

"No, you're standing outside of her door listening to her and Ziva. McGee, just get out of here."

He turned and much resembled a dog walking away with his tail between his legs until he turned back to Tony, "You know, I'm happy. And I have every right to be!" He spoke with inflection but kept it quiet so only Tony could hear him.

"No one said other wise, Probie."

"Then, don't make me out to be the bad guy here. I tried with Abby for years, _years_, and she didn't want anything more than a friendship. Maybe she's the type of person who can be okay with living her life without someone to share it with but I'm not."

"Tim, you don't need to defend yourself. You're right, you need to be happy and you found someone to do that with. But, you know as well as any of us that Abby still holds you in a special place. She won't admit it because that isn't who she is but that doesn't mean it's any less true. No one is expecting you to do anything about this; you weren't meant to hear this conversation. So, how about you just go to the elevator, meet Delilah like you said you were and just forget what you heard."

"But, Tony, I can't just do that!"

"Well, are you going to do something about it?" Tony's voice grew more stern.

"I can't. I wouldn't know the first thing to do. I hold a special place for Abby too but we're in the past. And Delilah, I love her."

"Then that is your answer. Now walk away and let Ziva and I handle this."

"Just, go easy on her, okay? She still means a ton to me." Tim couldn't help his feeling of anger turn to sadness. He knew it should be him having this talk with Abby, not the rest of the team. But, he already saw how much he was hurting her; he couldn't bare to actually talk to her about it, not now at least.

"You know we will."

* * *

"No, no, no! Why are you down here? You're supposed to have plans!" Abby stood and tried to push Tony out of the door as soon as he walked in.

He didn't say anything right away, he just hugged her and let her tears stain the front of his shirt, "Abby, things are going to be okay. We're all here for you. We're going to get you through this." He promised her.

"I just want to be happy for him, Tony. That's all!"

"I know, I know. And one day you will be. But, maybe you and McGee just need a little space. I think all of us being back together again might have brought back some feelings you had for him. Or is it just because he's with someone who isn't you?" He asked while brushing tears off her cheeks.

"Both."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I missed all of you guys, working here wasn't the same without all of you. And then Tim would come down here to help me bust into some computer files and we were working together like old times and it was great but he has someone new now. I know I screwed things up and I took it for granted that he'd always just be here because even though he's back, he isn't. I broke a rule!"

Ziva shot Tony a quizzical look and he answered, "Rule Number Eight: Never take anything for granted." He told Ziva.

Abby had stopped crying now, she felt drained but slightly better that everything was out of her system now.

"Want someone to head home with you so you aren't alone right now?" Tony asked Abby.

"No. You both have plans, I couldn't ask you to miss that." Abby smiled weakly.

"We do not have plans, Abby. I have to work late tonight anyways." Ziva told her.

"Just go with Tony upstairs and tell me all about it tomorrow, okay?"

"Go, I'll be up in a sec." Tony smiled at Ziva and she walked out of the lab.

"You're sure you'll be okay?" He asked her one last time.

"I'll be alright, Tony. Thank you."

"I'll have my phone on just in case. Be safe going home." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head before leaving.

* * *

Abby spent another half hour closing down her lab and putting away the cleaning supplies she had scattered about. She thought about just leaving and heading to her apartment but she couldn't resist taking a peak and Tony's handy work; after all she was a part of his plan. She walked up the stairs so the elevators 'ding' wouldn't give her away and walked up quietly to see them both sitting at Ziva's desk. His arm lightly rubbing circles into her back while she shuffled papers without looking, too busy watching the movie in front of them. Abby smiled to herself; happy that someone was finally getting their happy ending. With out warning, she was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around, standing nose to nose with McGee, "Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

**So, I'm going through some personal things of my own so if this seems overly angsty, I'm sorry but I felt like it kind of fits. I really don't think McGee would just let something like this go, I think it would eat him up inside way too much. More will be explained in the next chapter :) Let me know what you think! **


	4. New Years Eve

**Hi everyone! First off this chapter is a little longer than the others and I took it in a bit of a different direction than I had planned. Also, I'm going to go on this minor rantish thing for the next episode...read if you wish, I'd love other peoples thoughts :)**

**Okay so, in the episode photos they released did anyone else notice that Abby is wearing McGee's scarf!? I was so happy when I saw that. And they are in the Lab so that makes it so much better. But, I'm worried because the caption under the picture is, No Way. I just keep getting this feeling that something is going to happen and McGee and Delilah are going to progress their relationship and it's going to suck for my poor shipper heart. I think on the surface Delilah is really nice but there is just something I do not trust about her. I have this feeling that she is the reason McGee's badge is missing. Thoughts!? **

**Now to the Chapter! **

* * *

He couldn't help himself. What was he suppose to do? Just act like he didn't hear any of it? That just wasn't going to happen. There was a fight going on inside his head now. He loved Abby, he was certain now more than ever that he always would. He was with Delilah and she was wonderful, she was exactly the woman he pictured himself settling down with. He was happy with her, comfortable, things just sort of worked for them. But, no matter what, Abby always managed to creep her way back into his mind randomly.

It was almost like he had this sense about Abby. Even if he didn't act on it, he always knew when it was her entering a room. He couldn't put a finger on why he knew, he just did. A few years ago, he would lift his head and smile at her, allow her to make his day better with out even knowing it. Delilah could make him smile too but it wasn't the same as with Abby. Abby was different than every other women and no matter how hard Tim tired to fight it off, how deep he buried his feelings, how much he tried to tell himself he was head over heels for another women; it would never be the same feeling he got from Abby.

* * *

Abby knew the look that played across his face and she hated it when it was directed at her. It was a mix of anger and confusion. First of all, McGee was never one for being angry, perhaps annoyed or peeved but hardly ever was he truly angry. Second, there was not many things that confused him so when something did he demanded answers and would go to great lengths to get them.

She tried the simple answer first, 'You're happy, McGee. That's all that matters.' But that was not good enough for him.

It was clear this was not going to be a quick conversation like she hoped. Abby managed to convince him to go into the conference room so they could talk with out Ziva and Tony hearing them. As soon as the door was shut, he let her have it.

* * *

"What the _hell_ are you playing at? You've never, _never_, wanted to be in a relationship long term. And what? Now that I am in a good place, now that I am happy, you just all of a sudden decide that it _is_ what you want? That is not fair, Abby, and you know it!"

"This is why I didn't want you knowing anything. I knew you'd just get all a mess about it and—"

"Stop it, Abby. Be honest here!"

"Fine." She put what she was holding down on the table and pointed a long, slender finger to the middle of his chest, "You and I haven't even talked about what _I _would have, what I do want out of a relationship until right now. You don't know. You think it's impossible for me to do some growing up? Because, let me tell you, I can! I did not want you to find out because I knew this is what would happen."

"Is it because of me being in a relationship?" He asked her. His voice still low and laced with anger.

"Yes and no. I've been realizing it over the past year or so. Mostly after the bomb went off. I mean, that could have been it for all of us. So that opened my eyes to it. And, it's not big secret I have a special place for you. I don't always like to admit that I do but you want me to be all honest." She paused and folded her arms while she searched for how to word what she wanted to say next, "I was trying to show you how I felt by the dinners we'd go out on and bring you coffee in the morning. Then, Delilah came around and all that stopped so I stopped cause I thought that was what you wanted. And you are happy with her, Tim. Why would I want to say something to you?"

McGee stopped and thought back. He did take Abby out, quite a few times but, he was just trying to take Palmers advice and talk to someone about what happened and Abby let him do that; he even thought that sometimes she needed to talk too. He recalled one night in in particular. It had been New Years Eve of all nights and they had gotten of work early. He had just changed out of his work closed when his phone rang…

* * *

"_Hey Abbs. What's going on?" He asked her wondering if she forgot to tell him something before he left work. _

_ "Listen, I know it's New Years and all so if you have plans already I understand but I came home and my power is out—" She didn't even have to finish talking. _

_ "Want to go grab some food?" _

_ "You read my mind, Timmy." _

_ "Why don't you drive over here that way you don't have to wait for me in your cold apartment?" _

_ "Good idea. I'll see you soon." _

_ He waited about fifteen minutes until he heard the knock at his door, "It's open." He called from in his bedroom where he had been lacing up his shoes. _

_ She stood in his doorway wearing pretty unusual Abby cloths and she must have noticed him noticing, "Today was laundry day and I can't do much laundry with no electricity." She explained. _

_ He nodded at her, "Right then. I was thinking that little Chinese place around the block would be open. Want to just go there?" He asked her buttoning the last button of his jacket._

_ "Sure thing." She smiled. _

_ They had their meals and the table was long since cleared but the two of them still sat there laughing. They had gone out to dinner before and maybe it was just the season but both of them had been in a very good mood. He glanced at his watch, "It's past nine, Abbs. We've been here for over three hours now." He told her._

_ "No wonder the little old women keeps looking at us and shouting things that don't sound too nice." She laughed. _

_ He stood up and place enough money on the table to cover both meals and a tip, "Tim, I can get mine." Abby told him. _

_ "Abby. You know I never let you so why would I start now?" He asked as he tugged his coat on and she just shrugged at him, "Right. So let's just go." He smiled and offered his arm for her to hold. _

_ "Well, thank you." _

_ "You're always welcome." _

_ It was dark out now and they could clearly see the twinkle of little lights that still draped the trees from Christmas time. He didn't need to ask her if she wanted to go look at them, the sparkle in her eye was enough, "Come on." He smiled and tugged her across the road. _

_ They walked much slower than they normally would have, taking in all the sights around them. It wasn't just the lights but the puffy flakes of snow that were falling, the few ice skaters still out on the rink. Abby tired to get him to go but he laughed and politely said no, she didn't argue and they just kept walking. Tim felt Abby shiver a little and pull her cloak (the only normal piece of Abby cloths she was wearing) a little closer to her. He noticed a bench and asked her to wait for him; he'd be back in just a second. He paid a man two dollars for two cups of hot coco and brought them back to her. She huddled around the cup letting the heat touch her face and then let out a small sigh. He slung his arm so it was resting on the back of the bench and let the warm drink heat his body. After a few sips at the drink, Abby brought her head back and rested it against Tim's shoulder. He didn't think about it much, just moved his arm so it was around her shoulders and traced tiny circles into the cloth of her cloak. _

_ The coco was finished but they remained the same; not talking too much now, Abby would comment on how pretty the snow looked on something every now and then but mostly the world was quiet around them. Finally, Tim had to break it though, "Why don't you just come back to my place? We can watch the ball drop." _

_ "Okay." She smiled; he knew she was getting a little sleepy. _

_ They both tugged off their shoes and jackets. Abby grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself up in it before finding he remote to turn on the proper channel. Tim went into the kitchen and broke open a bottle of champagne for them. He dusted off two long stemmed glasses that he hadn't used in quite some time and poured them both about half way full. Abby thanked him for hers and rearranged herself so the blanket was brought around both of them. They sat shoulder to shoulder but no closer. They had about ten minutes till the ball dropped; after three past Abby once again laid her head on his shoulder. After another three he decided it'd be okay to put his arm around her and pull her in just a little closer to his side. When they had a minute left he grabbed both the glasses and past one to her. When they had fifteen seconds left she clinked her glass to his, "To a new year." She said and he repeated before drinking. "Five, Four, Three, Two, One." She quietly counted, "Happy New Year, Timmy." She smiled. "Happy New Year, Abbs." He kissed her lightly on the lips; a first kiss of a new year. He thought she'd pull away before he would but rather she put a hand on his check. He wrapped both arms around her as the kiss deepened and the spark grew. When they did break a part the first five minutes of both their New Years had been spent kissing each other. Abby rested her head on his chest and he was doing everything he could to slow his racing heart but, neither spoke a word of what had happened. He wrote it off as a fluke, 'just the holiday getting the better of us.' He'd tell himself. _

Now he could see that clearly wasn't the case at all. Though it had not been mentioned it did mean something to her.

* * *

"I don't want this," Abby motioned between them, "To affect anything between you and Delilah. Okay? You weren't supposed to hear any of it. So, I'm going to forget anyone knows anything and come back to work tomorrow like nothing has happened." She smiled at him. It was her faker than fake smile but he didn't/couldn't find the words to stop her from walking past him and out the door.

* * *

**Well here you have it! The next one I write is going to pick up a few months later. And I need your help. I don't know how I want to make Delilah in all this. I have heard people thinking she is up to no good (that's my view too but...)I need to know what you guys think. Delilah good or up to no good?! Reviews are loved! :)**


End file.
